To Kill an Immortal
by Little Fire Sprite
Summary: After an encounter with the orcs, what actions will the Elves take to get retrubition. Working on the title still, suggestions wanted.
1. The Hurt

1: This story will be revised later. I just wanted to get it up and see what other's thought so far and just to make myself happy. Please let me know what you think regardless. I'm a big girl; I can handle critism.  
2: I haven't decided if this story comes before The Hobbit or after The Lord of the Rings. Let me know what you think.  
  
Okay this is my own creation inspired by J.R.R. Tolkien's books about Middle Earth: The Lord of the Rings, The Hobbit, ect.   
  
Enjoy-  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Ne daro, mallorn, ne daro!" Looking back over her shoulder, she saw the orcs were still right behind her. "Uhg" An arrow skimmed across her bare arm. Kalin Aradia, betrothal to the son of Thranduil, one of the last elves, was making the long journey from Lothlorien to her own home in Rivendell. Planning on going through the Gap of Rohan, Kalin was attacked by a host of orcs who had been chasing her all night long. Her arrows were spent and few and rare were the stops when her horse could rest.  
"Elbereth! Gilthoniel!" she cried aloud as an arrow pierced her left shoulder. Braking off the arrow shaft she glanced behind her again. They were gaining! Turning to the front again, Kalin readied herself for a jump across a deep, dry riverbed. Just as the horse began his jump an arrow slammed into his chest. The horse fell as Kalin jumped clear. Rolling to a stand, Kalin pulled her sword as the orcs encircled her. Looking north she could see the Gap only half a league away. She couldn't be sure in the moonlight, but she thought she saw a white rider approaching. The orcs rushed her. Kalin fought for her life, but numbers quickly began to show, they were to soon overrun her. Suddenly beside her was another elf fighting fiercely. The wrath of the newcomer was unveiled and soon the only orcs left were those that were dead. The newcomer turned towards Kalin in time to catch her as she fell. "Glorfindol, wha-" and she fainted.  
  
  
  
There was something on the horizon; through it was well within the limit of his eye site the full moon was also on the horizon. Very faintly he could hear voices, unclear and jumbled voices. Not taking his eyes off the crowd, Glorfindol the elf readied his horse for disguised flight or bold fight. The crowd was moving fast towards his general direction. Suddenly flowing across the fields a voice cried, "Elbereth! Gilthoniel!"  
It was an elf! They crowd was now close enough to begin to make out details. An elf was being pursued by a whole host of orcs. Spurring his horse on Glorfindol began loosing arrows. With a cold realization, Glorfindol recognized the elf. It was Kalin Aradia, the elf he was waiting on. Kalin's horse began to make a jump across an old riverbed only to be cut down in mid-jump. Glorfindol saw Kalin jump from the horse and roll to a stand. As the orcs surrounded her, Glorfindol lost sight of her. Once close enough Glorfindol grabbed his sword and jumped off of his horse. He fought fiercely to get to Kalin, and let lose his complete wrath. Soon all the rest of the orcs had fled. Turning to Kalin, he saw her begin to faint from the fight and her wounds. Rushing over he caught her as she fell. Glorfindol's keen ears picked up her sigh, "Glorfindol, wha-"  
Hugging the smaller elf to him, Glorfindol couldn't help but smile an ironic smile, "Always attracting trouble, aren't you, Kalin Aradia." 


	2. The Race Home, Part One

Lord of the Rings isn't mine; it's Tolkien's, blah blah blah. I've decided this story happens about twenty years before The Hobbit. The next chapter should be up within a week. Please enjoy and review, to let me know how it's liked so far. Enjoy - Lizard Member 11 - Kalin Aradia. Interested in joining the Lizards let us know at Bandito2004@yahoo.com.  
  
  
Glorfindol looked around and made sure no one was around. He then laid Kalin on the ground and began to check and bandage her wounds. When he got to the arrow wound in her shoulder, he sharply in took his breath. The wound was deep and vicious looking with some slivers and the head of the arrow still there. Having no real healing tools with him, Glorfindol cleaned it out as well as he could and wrapped it tightly. Wrapping Kalin up in his cloak, Glorfindol whistled for his horse and walked over to the body of Kalin's horse. Because elves usually ride bareback, Glorfindol only had to grab a few bags and bundles. He then loaded everything on his horse, picked Kalin up and set her on the horse. Taking one last look around, Glorfindol sprung up behind Kalin and urged his horse into a gallop.  
  
  
(Outside a little known town.)  
Glorfindol was standing next to his horse giving it instructions. He was going to leave Kalin hidden in the brush, guarded by the horse, while he walked ahead a few miles into town to see about a room. Much as he hated to stay in a human town with Kalin getting worse, he needed to get her out of the cold and rain that had been pouring for about a week, at least for a night.  
  
"Excuse me, could you direct me to the inn?" Glorfindol asked a passing man.  
Grunting incoherently the man pointed down the street and continued walking.  
Glorfindol began in the direction the man pointed, disgustedly. So far he had been wearing the hood of the cloak up so as to cover his hair and ears and to shade his face. Finally he saw a two-story building that proudly proclaimed 'The Town Inn'.   
"How original. Man is pathetic." He remarked to himself as he walked though the door. It was late morning so most the inn was quiet and empty.  
"What do you want?" a chubby man asked.  
"I'll need a quiet, dry room for the night and stables for one horse."   
Looking at the man, in front of him the innkeeper realized he probably would only get half silver out of him but he had to try, "That will be two silvers." And was surprised by the answer.  
"Fine. I will be back later this day. The room better be ready and I want no disturbance or questions when I return." Glorfindol spoke as he turned around.  
"Now you see here, I don't want no trouble, you hear. Don't be bringing any with you."  
As he walked away Glorfindol simply stated, "I don't bring trouble, I guard her."  
Stopping only to buy some supplies including bandages, Glorfindol left town and headed back to Kalin and the horse.  
  
Later that afternoon, on his horse holding Kalin, Glorfindol rode back through the town gates. All of a sudden, he felt eyes watching him intently. Looking around though Glorfindol saw no one but regular townspeople hurrying about their end of the day business. Since the feeling soon passed, Glorfindol continued on his way to the inn.  
Once at the inn, Glorfindol left the horse with the stable boy and carried Kalin inside. The innkeeper spotted them immediately and came over. Now able to see both Glorfindol and Kalin's faces the innkeeper stopped short. "I ha- hadn't realized you were, well, elves."  
"Is that a problem? I didn't realize courtesy was no longer extended by man." Glorfindol all but growled.  
"Oh no problem, no problem, just, well, unusual. Follow me if you want the room." The innkeeper led Glorfindol down a long hall and up a staircase. At last room upstairs, he unlocked the door and placed a lantern on the table by the door.   
Brushing past him, Glorfindol swept into the room and laid Kalin on the bed. Turning to the innkeeper, he flipped one silver coin to him. "The other in the morning, goodnight."  
"Goodnight." The innkeeper left and shut the door behind him.  
Listening to the fading footsteps, Glorfindol checked and rewrapped Kalin's injuries and then retired to sit in the chair for the night.  
  
Sometime during the long hours of the black night, Glorfindol became aware of someone sneaking through the hallway. As he listened to the footsteps approach, Glorfindol pulled his sword and crept towards the door. Just he got within half a sword length of the door, the handle was turned but was stopped against the lock. There was a small scratching sound and then the door began to open.  
Once the door was opened enough, Glorfindol leapt forward and pinned the intruder against the doorframe. 


End file.
